Illusions
by dreaming-alien
Summary: James and Sirius think Remus and Lily are dead and the other way around. Will they survive? Will they ever see each other again? ONE SHOT, Jily/Wolfstar. Rated K for language


Sirius opened his eyes, and instantly brought his hands to his temples. His head was pounding as though he had a bludger in his head. He could feel the cold, hard floor against his back, and a hot liquid spilling slowly from his head. He looked around, only to find an unconscious James lying beside him. He tried to heave himself up and crawl over to his best friend.

"Prongs!" he whispered, shaking him slightly. No answer. "Prongs! Wake up!" he called a little louder, but still he got no answer.

His heartbeat raced as he reached for James' neck to check on his pulse. He sighed in relief when he noted that he was still alive. He began patting James' cheeks clumsily.

"Come on, mate… Wake up…" he whispered again, trying not to panic.

After a few moments, James shifted and made a slight noise of protest, but then nothing. Sirius scowled.

"Wake up, moron!" he slapped him as gently as he could.

"Hey!" James said a bit too loudly, and Sirius slapped his hand upon his best friends' lips to make him shut up, lifting his index finger to his own lips.

James glared at Sirius, but they both remained quiet. They could hear muffled voices above them, and it sounded like an argument. After a while, James shove Sirius' hand away from his face.

"Stupid git!" he hissed, rubbing his cheek. "That wasn't necessary!"

"It wouldn't have been if you didn't look dead when you're asleep." Sirius retorted as he listened to the voices. His eyes widened suddenly and he began patting himself all over, as though he was doing the Macarena. "Shit!"

"The hell are you doing? Are you under a spell or something?" James raised his eyebrows.

"Do you have your wand?"

James checked his pockets, and bit his lips.

"Nope."

"They took our wands, those bastards."

Sirius stood up, looking around. The only light came from the stairs that were in front of them, otherwise they were drowned into darkness. The portal that separated the stairs from the ground on which they were standing was the only thing that kept them prisoners. Sirius scoffed.

"Guess where we are, Prongs."

A cold giggle came from up the stairs. James froze.

"I'll tell you, then." Sirius smiled ironically, turning to help him on his feet. "Welcome to the Malfoy Manor's dungeon."

"For fuck's sake." James gripped his hair. "Why do we always end up here?"

"I think you'll be able to ask _them_." Sirius said as footsteps echoed from up the stairs.

"Well hello again, my little blood traitors!" Bellatrix's giggle echoed again in the dungeons as she spoke from behind the portal's bars.

"Evening, Trixie. How's dear Rodolphus? Still on his little vacation in Azkaban?" Sirius smirked.

"He got back early." She said, her smile tightening. "Well, I've brought you some news."

"Good ones, I reckon?" James said indifferently, wiping the dust off his glasses.

"Oh I'm sure you'll like them." She smiled sweetly.

"Do share, Bella." Sirius said, suddenly less confident.

"It's about you little werewolf friend, and that Mudblood red-head."

"You really should give up on that name." James said through gritted teeth, not bothering to look up at her.

"I should." She paused dramatically. "It is, however, my duty to bring you the oh-so sad news that the charming little Miss Evans and Mr. Lupin are dead."

"They're not." Sirius said, clenching his fists.

Bellatrix cackled.

"You shall get the chance to see their filthy broken bodies later, my dear cousin."

"Why not now? Just so that we can have a proof that you aren't just trying to mess around." James said, stepping into the light next to Sirius.

"You don't believe me, do you?" she asked, her eyes twinkling.

"Forgive us if we don't trust you much, Bella." Sirius said sarcastically.

"It'll be all forgiven when I'll get to see your faces when they'll throw your two little friends' bodies into the fireplace." She smirked.

Sirius rushed to the portal as though he was a wild, starving tiger.

"You're lying." He said, his lips forming a thin, yellowish line.

"Thought you'd say that." She smiled evilly. "Fortunately, I've got some accompanying sounds to illustrate my story."

Bellatrix waved her wand, and real-sounding screams of Lily that came from upstairs echoed through the dungeon.

"Stop it. STOP IT!" James shouted, shutting his eyes and running his fists through his hair.

"I don't hear Remus." Sirius said sharply.

"He was probably already dead when I recorded this." She shrugged.

Sirius' arms flew through the bars as she shouted, as though he was a mental. Bellatrix aimed her wand at him and sent him flying across the dungeons, hitting the walls roughly.

"Sirius!" James shouted, but he instantly turned to face Bellatrix, his eyes darker than ever. "That's too easy…" he said, sounding as though he was growling. "I want to see the bodies. Now."

"But of course… Greyback!" she called, snickering. "Bring them."

A few seconds later, the werewolf came down the stairs carrying a large chest. He dropped it at the end of the stairs.

"Surprise…" he smirked, showing off his sharp teeth, and opened the chest.

Everyone stepped back, except for James who had taken a step forward to look past the bars. His blood froze in his veins when he was Remus' and Lily's bodies in the chest, lifeless, thrown there as though they were mere pieces of clothes. The both looked pale, and the blood that was still fresh on them contrasted with their skin. No. There was no way Remus was dead. No way. He knew how to fight. He was a good dueler. No. He gathered his strength and opened his eyes only to wish he hadn't. This couldn't be real. It couldn't be. It was her though. If there was one thing James knew off by heart it was Lily Evans. He knew every curve of her body and there she was, d-No Lily could fight as well. Especially if she was with Remus. This was some sort of trick. His insides twisted as he stared at Lily. He would never wake up with her in his arms again. He would never feel her comforting warmth again, never get a chance to propose to her.

It felt like James wasn't breathing anymore. He took in a deep breath before he was completely out of oxygen; but when he blew it out, it came out as a shaky, weak breath.

"What do you see, James? She lied, right? Right? James!" Sirius said nervously as he stood up painfully and stepped closer to where James was standing, limping a little.

James shook his head.

"No, Sirius." He said blankly.

"What do you mean, no?" Sirius stopped, not wanting to see whatever was in the chest. "For Merlin's sake, say something, Prongs!"

"They are dead, Sirius." Bellatrix said serenely.

She watched Sirius collapse to his knees, enjoying the sweet taste of vengeance. Sirius stared at the chest, feeling as though he was being crucio'd. No… There was no way Remus was dead. He knew how to fight.

"No…" he said hoarsely.

He would never hear his quiet voice again, never even be offered a piece of chocolate again from him. He would never be able to take him to the muggle Rock'n Roll concert like he had promised to. He would never convince him to have swim with him at the beach, completely naked. He would never see his benevolent smile again. This couldn't be real. It couldn't be. It wasn't logical.

Remus could hear voices, far away in a distant world. He opened his eyes and blinked in the darkness. He couldn't remember falling asleep… and certainly not _here_. Then, everything came back to his mind like a movie: the mission, the fight, the capture… He stopped himself from sitting up just in time; dark figures were arguing a few feet away from him. He remained still, ready to close his eyes shut at any second so that the Death Eaters would think he was still knocked out. It looked like he was in a huge dining room, but that the tables and the chair had been taken away so that there would be a wide empty space at the center of the room… but where was this room located? A little grumble echoed next to him: His head spun to the right, and he sighed in relief when he found Lily lying next to him, slowly regaining consciousness.

"Lily," he whispered. She didn't answer. "Lily!" he hissed a little louder.

Her eyes shot open, and she gasped, but clapped her hand upon her lips at once, realizing that they were not alone.

"Remus?" she whispered back. "What happened? Where are James and Sirius?"

"I don't know…" Remus began to worry as he realized that indeed his two other best friends had disappeared. He took another look around, and that's only then he saw the Malfoy crest on a large goblet. He swallowed. "I know where we are, though…"

Just as Lily opened her mouth to ask where they were, two of the dark figures approached them. They both closed her eyes tight shut.

"Wake up, children!" A deep voice said, snickering. They didn't move. "Perhaps the Cruciatus curse will help them open their eyes?" he suggested, making the other Death Eater snicker as well.

"We aren't children." Lily said through her gritted teeth, as she opened her eyes to glare up at them.

Remus opened his eyes too, but he remained quiet, not daring to look up at them. He couldn't see their faces anyway, for they were wearing masks.

"Yeah, alright." The Death Eater answered. "In any case, some of my friends will take care of your cases soon. Oh and…" He smirked. "They've got some news for you."

Remus' blood froze in his veins as his thoughts traveled to James and Sirius. The two Death Eaters left again, laughing loudly.

"You don't think…" Lily couldn't finish.

Remus glanced at her, unable to contradict her. Yes, he did have an idea of what kind of news it was going to be. His stomach cringed. He had to at least reassure her. It was the least he could do.

"I'm sure they're fine… They are purebloods." He reminded her, comforting himself on the process.

"Yeah… but it hasn't stopped them with anyone else, has it?" she said nervously.

Remus preferred not to say anything and merely hoped. After a little while, another masked Death Eater came in with the two first ones.

"Tututut." He clicked his tongue as he approached them, and cast a spell to tie them up against two chairs that appeared from the corners of the room. "What were you kids doing out after sunset? I heard it isn't very safe around here, aye Mulciber?"

The first Death Eater who spoke to Remus and Lily earlier snickered again. The one who had just tied them up sat on a sofa a few feet in front of them, leaning back with a satisfied look on his face.

"How about you just cut to the point?" Lily scowled.

"Lily…" Remus warned her, knowing that insolence will have no use here.

"Speak nicely, Mudblood." The Death Eater told her threateningly.

"Or what? Are you going to kill me?"

Lily's laughter turned into cries when he crucio'd her.

"Stop! STOP IT NOW!" Remus shouted.

"I take no orders from filthy werewolves!" the Death Eater told him, increasing the intensity of the curse.

"Please, please, I'm begging you! She can't breathe! Please!" he implored, giving up on his pride for Lily's sake.

"Much better." The Death Eater smirked and stopped the curse, leaving Lily suffocating with pain. "Now, as my fellows told you, I have some fresh news for you two." He smiled evilly.

"Merlin, spare us the suspense and just spit it out!" Lily said weakly, still shaking.

"What did I say?" the Death Eater gripped his wand tighter threateningly.

Lily didn't retort anything this time, but he glare was intense on him. He stood up and walked over to them as he spoke.

"How sad… dying so young. They could have been spared, Lord Voldemort being so merciful… but pride is above that, isn't it?" He smirked.

"Who?" Lily's eyes were wide, and she was started to struggle against the body bind curse. "Who are you talking about?"

The Death Eater snickered and leaned forward so that he was at eye level with Lily.

"Your two little blood traitor friends are dead." He smirked. "Black and Potter, dead." He articulated as Lily's eyes became watery.

"No… No they aren't!" she shook her head violently.

"I don't believe you." Remus said sternly.

"The fact that you believe me or not won't change the facts, you dog." He spat. "Black and Potter are dead."

"No!" Remus shouted over Lily's sobs.

"They are, unfortunately…" the Death Eater sighed dramatically. "Oh but don't worry, they died with erm… what does Dumbledore call it again? Honor, is that it?" he laughed evilly. "Oh yes, they gave us a bloody hard time… but they failed miserably against the great and admirable Lord Voldemort."

"They would never lose against you lot! Bowtruckles have more dueling talents than you!"

"Is that so?" He turned around to face his fellow Death Eaters. "Perhaps we should show them the bodies?" he suggested casually.

Lily's sobs stopped at once and her head snapped up. Remus's breathing stopped, and anger seemed to have switched to fear. None of them spoke until the Death Eater's two fellows glanced at each other and smirked before heading towards a door at the on the wall at the opposite of the hostages.

"We don't want to see anything." Remus said in a sudden.

The Death Eater turned around to face them, smirking.

"It wasn't a question." He said, as his two fellows opened the door.

A wave of horror washed upon Remus and Lily as the bodies of James and Sirius appeared before their eyes. They were badly insured, and blood was spilling around them. Lily fought against the body bind curse wildly as a cry escaped her lips.

"TAKE THEM AWAY! PLEASE! TAKE THEM AWAY!"

She screamed and shouted at the top of her lungs, and the Death Eater's laughter echoed in the room. Remus merely stared at the bodies, shaking his head furiously.

"Clearly they're not as good as you thought they were, aye?" the Death Eater smirked at Remus.

Remus didn't answer. He remained quiet, his eyes firmly stuck on the ground, while Lily sobbed uncontrollably next to him.

"What's wrong, dog? Don't you want to see your little blood traitor friends?" the Death Eater spoke again. Remus remained still, as though he had fallen into a coma again. The Death Eater's smirk died on his lips as he gripped Remus' jaw firmly and made him look up at the terrific scene in front of him. "Look at them." He ordered.

"Take them away, please… James… James…" Lily spoke as though she had gone mad. She couldn't bear seeing the bodies anymore because they weren't really James and Sirius. The look on their faces wasn't theirs, neither the way they were lying, lifeless. More tears rushed down her lips as she realized that she would never see the laughter around their lips again.

"Shut up, Mudblood!" The Death Eater let go of Remus and slapped Lily violently. "Weakness…" he spat as he sat on his couch, leaving the bodies where they are, clearly not bothered by the sight. "The first one who moves won't see the sunrise."

"Go to hell." Lily said, her voice shaky with anger, her gaze firmly stuck her lap.

The Death Eater snickered.

"We _are_ in hell, Mudblood." He laughed loudly.

"Lily…" Remus whispered as soon as the Death Eater had turned around to laugh with his fellows.

"They're dead… what are we gonna do?" She whispered back, looking up at him with teary eyes.

"Lily, look at them." He said, his own eyes fixed upon the bodies.

"I can't…" she shook her head.

"Look, don't you think they look funny? Look at the way they're lying… it looks like they're trying to recover from a hangover." He chuckled.

"Remus!" she hissed.

"No, seriously, look at them. James looks like he's hugging Sirius... Man I wish I could take a picture, I'm sure I could earn a few galleons against It." he laughed a little more.

Lily glanced at the two bodies. They did look funny, almost like two toddlers fighting for who would get more space than the other on their bed. Lily held back a smile, but the sight of the blood made it vanish.

"Lily, it's a boggart."

She gasped, a spark of hope warming up her heart.

"A-are you sure?"

"Look at the doors they opened. It's a closet." He said, smiling. "James and Sirius must be with the rest of the Death Eaters. They're alive, Lils."

She smiled too, when suddenly the Death Eater turned back around to face them.

"Avery, Mulciber!" he called. "Don't let our guest get bored. Take care of them." He smirked.

The two Death Eaters snickered, drawing out their wands.

"Who goes first?" Mulciber asked.

"Ladies first, I guess…" Lily sighed dramatically.

"Be a gentleman, and let the lady have one last wish." The Death Eater told Mulciber.

Lily glanced at Remus out of the corner of her eye, thoughtful.

"Well?" Mulciber asked impatiently.

"Well… I, too, would like to die with honor." She raised her chin to the air. "I request a duel."

Mulciber glanced at the Death Eater, who smirked and nodded. With a flick of his wand, he released Lily from the body bind curse.

"Goodnight, Mudblood." Mulciber told her, aiming his wand at her.

"May I have my wand back?" she asked sweetly, raising her eyebrows.

The Death Eater rolled his eyes and took out her wand from his cloak, throwing it at her. She caught it.

"Ah, thank you. Stupefy!"

Mulciber was caught off guard and was sent to the opposite of the room into the closet. She stunned Avery and delivered Remus. But before she could do anything else, the Death Eater had slapped her, making her fall to the ground roughly and let go of her wand. He kicked it aside and jumped over her, not noticing that Remus had been released too. Lily screamed and fought, but he was too strong. Just as he had finally succeeded at steadying her face, Remus wacked him over the head with the Malfoy's goblet. The Death Eater fell upon Lily, unconscious. She pushed him aside with a scowl and Remus helped her on her feet.

"Close one." He smiled.

"Very." She chuckled. "Let's go search for the others!"

Remus nodded and took his wand out from the Death Eater's cloak. But when he turned around, he found himself staring at the bodies. It somehow seemed less funny now. A wave of horror hit him again.

"It's just a boggart, Remus." Lily said, staring at it herself.

"R-riddikulus…" he tried, his hand shaking. Nothing happened. "It's impossible… Riddikulus!"

"You're not saying it loud enough!" Lily shove his aside, her own hands shaking as he pronounced the spell. "Riddikulus!" she shouted desperately.

Finally, it flew out of view and locked itself back in its closet.

"Oh my God…" Lily let out a sob in relief, and Remus breathed again.

"Let's go, Lils." Remus finally said, staring at the spot where the boggart had been. "They must need help."

Lily nodded, and they both headed out. The other Death Eaters that had been arguing weren't there anymore.

"Listen…" Remus said quietly as he approached the stairs. "It's Bellatrix…"

"I doubt that she's alone, she wouldn't take the risk…"

"You never know, she's unpredictable." he said, glancing at her. "I think it's in the Black's blood."

"Are we going down?" Lily asked, determined.

"At the count of three. One," he mouthed as the approached the stairs quietly. "Two… Th-"

Lily gasped as a rat ran down the stairs. Bellatrix turned around, and her smile died on her face.

"Avery, Mulciber, you idiots!" She shouted "Greyback, dinner time!"

James looked up, and his eyes widened.

"What the-"

"James! It's a boggart! We're fine!" Lily shouted.

"Lily! Remus!" James laughed in relief. "Sirius, come have a look!"

Sirius' head had snapped up, and he rushed to the bars with James. The sight of Remus and Lily safe made his forget about the boggart that was in front of him.

"Moony! Evans, are you guys okay?"

"GREYBACK!" Bellatrix shouted as she raised her wand to hex James and Sirius.

Greyback licked his lips as he walked up the stairs.

"I'll take care of Greyback; he's an old friend." Remus said, raising his wand.

"Perfect. I'll hex Bellatrix."

They smiled at each other, and the duels began. Greyback rushed towards Remus and Lily took this chance to run down the stairs and stupefy Bellatrix, but the latter had spun around too fast and made Lily slip down the stairs and roll down at her feet, unconscious.

"Mudbloods…" Bellatrix spat.

Unexpectedly, Lily's eyes shot open and her wrist flicked, stunning Bellatrix.

"I don't think that only the Blacks are unpredictable, Remus." She smiled up at him.

"That's very nice and all, but since you're free, I wouldn't be against some help with that one…"

Lily rushed up the stairs and aimed her wand at Greyback.

"It's over." she told him.

The werewolf looked between Remus and Lily, and dissaparated.

"Alright then…" Remus shrugged.

Lily laughed, and went to unlock the portal. James and Sirius respectively hugged Lily and Remus, never more grateful.

"We thought you were dead!" they all said at once when they had pulled back.

"How come we heard you guys shouting? Bellatrix had recorded you guys!"

"I don't think so," Remus told James. "I think she merely undid the Muffliato spell once we started shouting. Well, once Lily did."

"She had told us you weren't screaming because you were-" Sirius trailed off.

"I had recognized the boggart at once." Remus shrugged smugly.

"Always the smart-ass, aye?" James smacked him over the head.

They laughed together. The relief they had felt that day never completely melted away, even on the years that followed.


End file.
